The Way It Shouldn't Be
by AshleyNicole86
Summary: Stephanie marries Joe but everything turns very dark when she realizes Joe is cheating on her. Warning: Not for Cupcake lovers. Contains domestic violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, another new story. I know, I'm crazy. This is another dark one, so be warned. No worries though, like all my stories it will have a HEA. Just a note: Someday, Somewhere is done but there is a sequel coming. Everything else will be updated soon! Enjoy this!**

**Warning: This chapter contains themes of domestic and sexual violence.**

**

* * *

**

I sat waiting to hear the front door open or for my cell phone to ring. It was nearly two am and Joe hadn't come home or called yet. It was the fourth time this month that he'd done this and it was starting to piss me off. All the harping he did about me settling down and becoming a good 'Burg housewife and then he doesn't even come home when I do find the time to cook him dinner.

Before we'd gotten married Joe promised that he accepted my career choice and that he was fine with me being me, and not some perfect 'Burg wife. He said he didn't care that I wasn't interested in having children yet. He was being so great that I'd tried to compromise. I cooked dinner once in a while, I did laundry. Nothing seemed to be enough though. Joe was constantly bitching at me to quit my job and stay at home full time. If it wasn't that it was kids. His Grandma Bella wanted to see Joe's babies before she died. Yikes, that woman was likely to outlive us all anyway.

It was enough to drive me crazy, but then we had good days and the bad days didn't seem all that bad anymore. Until another came along to remind me. Maybe I was just being too sensitive. Work wasn't going well. I'd had an amazing number of embarrassing captures lately that made me feel like an idiot. To top it off Ranger wasn't really speaking to me. This thrilled Joe to no end but made me feel like shit.

Ranger hadn't voiced any objections to me marrying Joe; he'd acted normal until a few days before the wedding when he took off on some super secret mission. When he came back I was married and he was distant. It hurt my feelings the first time we'd ran into each other and he'd only muttered a few words before grabbing his skips and leaving the office without saying goodbye. It was just adding another layer of depression to my life.

And now this thing with Joe being late all the time. It was just fraying my already thin nerves. I waited another hour and the door finally opened and Joe came upstairs, staggering into the bedroom like he was drunk.

"What are you still doing up Cupcake?" He crawled onto the bed and nuzzled my neck, "God I missed you today." Apparently tonight was going to be a good night.

"Waiting for you." Joe nipped at my neck and unbuttoned his jeans. I moaned under his mouth and ripped at his shirt buttons. I pushed him down and straddled him and he lifted my t-shirt over my head. I got his pants off him and kissed down his stomach until I reached…what the fuck? "Joe?"

"Keep going Cupcake…"

I tried to keep my voice calm, tried not to jump to conclusions but there was really only one conclusion to jump to. "Joe there is lipstick on your dick."

Joe's head shot up and he looked at the perfect pair of lipstick lips encircling the base of his dick. "Oh fuck."

I sat up and pulled my t-shirt back on and got out of the bed. "Seriously Joe? We've been married less than six months! Fuck! I'm having a Dickie flashback." I pulled on some jeans and grabbed my purse.

Joe jumped up behind me and grabbed my arm and flung me back on the bed. He straddled me and held my arms above my head so I couldn't move. What an asshole. I struggled to get him off me but I wasn't strong enough. "Do not compare me to him Stephanie."

"Well you're certainly acting like him. Jack ass. I want you to let me go. And I want a divorce." Joe's hands tightened on my wrists and cried out.

"We are not getting a divorce. You are going to have a baby and quit your job and learn to make a fucking pot roast. Do I make myself clear?" Joe said. I realized then how drunk he really was.

"No Joe. Let me up. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I had no intentions of talking about it. I just wanted him off of me. I tried to get up and when he wouldn't let me I bit his arm. I saw his arm draw back and then snap forward in slow motion. I heard the sickening crunch my nose made as his fist made contact. I screamed in pain. He let go of my wrists and my hands went automatically to my face. Joe reached down and pulled my jeans off of me and then ripped off my panties. Fuck. I tried to get up but he pinned me down with one hand and spread my legs with the other. I tried to scream but there was blood pouring down the back of my throat from my nose.

Joe pushed himself inside of me roughly, not giving me anytime to get used to his size. It hurt and struggling just made it hurt worst. He bent his head and bit my nipple until I felt his teeth sink into my skin. I was choking on the blood that was trickling down my throat. Joe didn't care, he kept fucking me, thrusting into my harder and harder until finally he came and then collapsed on top of me.

He pulled himself up and whispered in my ear, "Not a word. You're already the laughing stock of Trenton. I'll ruin you Stephanie. I'll get Ranger on some made up charge. I'll make your life living hell." He got off of me and I sat up and tried to get a good breath. Joe put on his pants and shirt and opened the door. "Clean this place up. Christ Stephanie." He slammed the door shut behind him and I sat in shock.

What the hell had just happened? I touched my nose gently and almost screamed. It hurt like a bitch. It must have been broken, it was still dripping blood and I didn't know if it would stop on its own. I reached for my cell and called Lula, she answered after a few rings, sounding sleepy.

"Hey Lula, I fell down the stairs, can you give me a ride to the hospital? I think I broke my nose."

"I'm on my way. Wait, where is Joe?"

"Overnight stakeout."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes girl."

I stood up to put on my jeans and grimaced. I was sore; I walked to the bathroom slowly and cleaned up. There was blood staining my thighs. I grimaced again and put on some sweats. I went outside to wait on the porch, a hand towel held lightly against my nose. A black Escalade pulled up. Fuck. I didn't need Tank seeing this. Lula jumped out of the SUV closely followed by Tank. I waved them off but Tank came over and lifted the towel from my face.

"Shit Bomber. What happened?" Tank asked and helped me into the back of the SUV.

"Fell down the stairs," I answered as he jumped into the front seat and took off. I couldn't tell them what had really happened. That Joe broke my nose and raped me. I had no doubt he would do what he said. Except he wouldn't have to make up some charge to get Ranger with. Ranger would be going to prison for murder if he found out.

"You want me to call Ranger, Bomber?" Tank asked as we drove.

"No! I'm fine. Really. Don't bother him." I realized suddenly that my words were coming out very funny when I talked. Tank gave me a look like I was crazy but didn't take out his cell. We got to the ER and amazingly there wasn't much of a wait. The doctor said the break wasn't horrible but he had to straighten it and they gave me a local anesthetic. It still hurt. He put some type of tape on it and told me it would hurt for a while and gave me a prescription for Vicodin.

Ranger was outside the room when I walked out. I sighed and he looked me over carefully. "What happened Babe?"

"I'm sure Tank told you."

"Tank told me you lied to him." Ranger said with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed, "Ranger it is embarrassing enough to fall down the stairs in my own house, I don't need you adding to that." Ranger nodded and walked me out, Tank and Lula were gone. Cripes. I looked at Ranger. "I need to stop at a 24 hour pharmacy to get my pain pills." Ranger nodded again and stopped at the pharmacy. He waited with me while they filled the prescription and bought me a bottle of water.

"This says to take one every eight hours. No more than three every twenty-four hours." I nodded and popped two, washing them down with water.

"Babe." He put me in the car and by the time he pulled up to Joe's I was concentrating fully on not saying what had happened. I was relieved not to see Joe's car. Ranger carried me into the house and upstairs. He paused when he saw the sheets. "I thought you said you fell down the stairs."

"I did. It didn't bleed much until I laid down." The excuse sounded weak to my ears but Ranger nodded. He sat me down in the chair in the corner and stripped the bed. I told him where to find new sheets. He made up the bed and put me inside and then sat down in the chair in the corner. "Go home. I'm fine."

"I'm going to keep an eye on you until Joe gets here." I wanted to protest but my head was too fuzzy. I lingered somewhere in between awake and asleep for a while until I heard the door open. Joe came in and I heard him swear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax. Stephanie fell down the stairs, broke her nose. She called Lula who was with Tank who called me. She should be fine but the doctor said to keep an eye on her." I heard Ranger shut the bedroom door and I tensed as Joe settled onto the bed.

I pretended to be asleep and I felt him brush a light kiss over my lips. It took all of my strength not to cower away from him.

* * *

**Alright, hope it wasn't *too* dark for you all. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, still dark. Thanks for the reviews!!! **

* * *

Crap. My head was pounding, my eyes were swollen shut and I could feel Joe's arm resting on my stomach. I groaned and tried to open my eyes.

"Cupcake, you okay?"

"No my eyes are fucking swollen shut," I said.

"I'll go get you some ice and some water so you can take your pains meds." I felt the bed move as Joe got up and I sat slowly and managed to open my eyes a little. Joe walked back into the room and handed me a gel icepack. "I'm sorry Cupcake but you can't treat me like that. You need to learn to behave."

I looked at Joe in disbelief. I figured he'd be tripping over himself to apologize and make this up to me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't quite wrap my head around the situation.

"Joe we need to talk about separating, I'll move back in with my parents," I said and pressed the ice pack on my eyes. Joe was silent for a moment and I felt him sit down next to me.

"Stephanie we talked about this last night. We're not getting a divorce. I'll compromise on your job though for now. You can keep working until you get pregnant."

"I don't want to have a baby Joe." Cripes, why didn't he get that? Not only did I not want a baby but I didn't want to stay with him. Not right now. It was only one time, and I'm sure it hadn't been on purpose. But still I needed time. "Joe I just need a few days to think, for us to let things calm down okay?"

"Alright Cupcake, but you stay here, people will talk. I'll just make myself scarce and sleep in the guest room."

"Who is she Joe?" I asked, remembering the reason for our fight last night.

I felt Joe grab my arm and I pulled off my ice pack. "That's none of your business Stephanie, and I would not appreciate you meddling. I'm going to work. You should stay home today." He gave my arm a hard squeeze but let go when tears started coming to my eyes. I nodded and he got up and I listened to him get ready. He bent down and kissed me gently before leaving the room.

I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but I knew that wouldn't be good so I ambled towards the bathroom. I looked like I was wearing a purple, black, blue and green mask. Both my arms had bruises in the shape of hand prints and there were bruises on my thighs as well.

My long shower did nothing to help the colorful rainbow on my face but it made me feel slightly more human. I forwent my medicine, I knew it would make me feel better but also knew I wouldn't be able to drive or function.

I put on some shorts and a tank top and then realized I couldn't wear them. Even a short sleeved shirt didn't cover the bruises. It was 8o degrees out and I ended up wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I didn't even bother trying to cover up my eyes with makeup.

There weren't any current skip files in my purse so I drove to the office first thing, putting on giant sunglasses to help with the light sensitivity. I kept my sunglasses on when I went into the office but Lula had already filled Connie in. They both stared at me while I went through my skip files. I shifted uncomfortably and heard the door open behind me. I sucked in a breath as I felt Ranger enter the room. He paused and walked up behind me.

I felt Ranger's hand on my waist and I tensed automatically. "Babe can I talk to you outside?"

I said goodbye to Connie and Lula and followed Ranger out to his car. He nodded at me to get in the car but I shook my head. "I need to get these guys," I said, holding up my files.

"Please? Short drive?" Ranger saying please was as rare as seeing Oprah skinny so I nodded and slid into the car. Ranger drove for a few minutes without saying anything and then looked at me. "Babe tell me the truth. Did you really fall down the stairs?"

"Yes." I looked out the window as Ranger pulled over to the side of the road.

He looked at me seriously, "It's 80 degrees out, why are you wearing long sleeves?"

"I wasn't paying attention when I got dressed this morning." Ranger reached for my arm and I pulled back.

Ranger's eyes darkened, "Steph if something is going on, you need to tell me okay? I can help."

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine. Take me back to my car."

"Babe…"

"I realize that you don't want me to be married to Joe but you need to accept it and stop creating problems that aren't there." I cringed at my own words. I wanted to tell Ranger. I wanted to let him hold me while I cried but I knew that would open up a whole new load of trouble that I didn't want to start.

Ranger started the car without another word and sped back towards the office. I got out and he rolled down his window. "Babe, I'm always here if you need me." I nodded and got into my car.

God. Why was this so hard? My life wasn't supposed to be like this. I should be merrily catching skips and rolling in garbage. I banged my hands against my steering wheel and let out a little scream. I saw Connie and Lula watching me from the office so I pulled away quickly. I looked behind me halfway to my first skip's house and saw a black SUV. I flipped open my phone and called Ranger.

"Babe."

"Why do I have a Rangeman vehicle following me?"

"Just keeping an eye on you."

"Ranger call them off."

"No. Deal with it." Ranger hung up.

I sighed and went back home, not in the mood to deal with skips anymore. The SUV followed me and parked right in front of the house. Once I was inside I wasn't quite sure what to do. I fed Rex a carrot and then pulled out the stuff I'd need to make stew. It was one of the few things I could make. I busied myself chopping carrots, potatoes and onions. Once everything was simmering I sat down to watch TV.

I heard Joe's SUV pull up and then I heard shouting. Fuck, I'd forgotten about the Merry Men. Outside Tank and Lester were standing near the SUV and Joe was shouting, "Get off my property!"

"It's not your property man, it's the cities, and we're just here to keep an eye on Bomber."

"She's safe, she's with me," Joe said. Lester and Tank gave each other looks and Joe's face went hard. He reached around his back and I gasped as he pulled out his gun. Tank and Lester had theirs out in seconds. "Stephanie, sweetie, go back inside."

"Joe! Put that away! Now!" I walked over to him and tried to grab for his gun. He gave me a furious look. "Joe please." Joe slipped the safety back on and slipped his gun into his waistband and turned to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I stiffened slightly.

"I'm sorry Cupcake. I overreacted. Let's go order pizza." Joe gave the guys one last look and led me into the house. I turned to him as he shut the door.

"We don't have to order-" my words were cut off as Joe pushed me into the door hard. I fell to the ground and sat stunned for a second. I made a move to get up and something jammed into my stomach viciously. My breath whooshed out and I tried in vain to get some oxygen back inside me. I realized that Joe had kicked me. He did it again, this time catching me in my upper leg. He pulled me up by my shirt and half drug me to the living room and tossed me onto the couch. I couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Don't you ever disobey me like that again Stephanie." He grabbed my pants and pulled them off roughly. I was still gasping for breath as he pulled me to the edge of the couch. I tried to struggle, tried to protest but nothing would come out. I still couldn't breathe and my vision was starting to get fuzzy around the edges. I watched in horror as Joe spread my legs wide and shoved himself into me hard. It didn't last long for me. I passed out from the lack of oxygen just a few seconds later.

My first thought when I woke up was "I'm not dead." My second was "fuck." I wasn't quite sure if I was upset about what had happened or about not being dead. My breathing was normal now but my stomach and leg hurt. I looked around and realized I was in bed and Joe was next to me. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom. There was an array of bruises all over my torso. My eyes looked worse and my nose was killing me. I leaned against the counter as the tears started stinging my eyes. It had happened again. It hadn't been a drunken mistake the first time.

I didn't understand, in all the years I'd known Joe he'd never raised a hand to me. He'd yelled sometimes but never like this. He'd never forced me to have sex before. There must be something wrong, something at work. It was the only explanation for his actions. I no longer cared that he'd been cheating, that seemed like an easy problem.

This would stop, I knew it would. We could get Joe help. He didn't have to be what his father had been. I turned around and Joe was sitting in the bed, staring at me. His eyes were hard and they made me take a step back. My ass hit the counter and Joe lifted an eyebrow.

I turned around and twisted the shower knobs. I closed the door and stepped into the shower. I heard the door open and froze as Joe pulled back the curtain. I looked at him and the first thing I noticed were the tears in his eyes. Christ I didn't know how to react. Part of me wanted to cringe away, the other part wanted to take him in my arms and hold him.

"I'm so sorry Steph. I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't want to be like him. Please don't hate me."

I stared at Joe and bit my lip. He nodded once and turned to leave. "Wait." Joe turned slowly back towards me. Fuck. I stepped out of the shower and pulled him towards me. He dropped to his knees and held me tight, his head pressed against my stomach. I held him and stroked his hair. I could feel my willpower faltering. This was the Joe I knew. Sweet and scared to death of becoming his father.

I slid down onto the floor with him and Joe looked at me cringed. He brought his hand up and jerked away. "I wasn't…I swear…" He said and I nodded. He brought his hand up again and swept it lightly over my cheek. I moved closer to him and ran my hands over his bare back. I wanted to make Joe feel better. I wanted him to be the Joe I'd loved for so many years.

I licked my lips and then kissed his jaw lightly, smiling at his light groan and look of surprise. His hands wandered over my body lightly. I moaned into his neck when his thumbs skimmed over my nipples. Joe was suddenly on his feet and he carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. His hair fell over his forehead as he looked down at me, "You sure?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed his way down my body until his lips closed over my clit, my hips bucked and his tongue darted out to work at my center. I came once and he moved up my body and pressed himself against me. I tilted my hips in invitation and he slid himself home. I was wet and he was gentle. It was how it should be, the two of us making love filled with passion and emotion.

Joe turned to look at me after and I smiled. Everything would be ok now, back to normal. I was sure about that.

* * *

**What do we think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh looky, we're at the climax! Thanks for the reviews! Everyone enjoy!

* * *

**

I couldn't get back to sleep after our middle of the night love making. I knew things would be better now and yet something was nagging at me in the back of my mind. I watched Joe sleep and smiled at the way his hair fell into his eyes. A smile graced his lips every few minutes. I wondered what he was dreaming about to make him so happy.

I hated the way I flinched every time he moved though, so I got up and finished my shower. While getting dressed I went over things in my mind. Joe obviously understood that what he had done was wrong; he didn't want to be like that. He wouldn't do it again. I had faith in that, in Joe, to do what was right. It was the reason he had done it in the first place I couldn't understand. Obviously my bringing up his cheating had made him snap.

And that was another thing all together. Why would he cheat on me? Our sex life was great, amazing even. I'd only ever had better sex with Ranger. That one night would haunt me forever, he was right; he had ruined me for all other men. Just a little though.

Downstairs I let Bob out and made breakfast. Joe sauntered down in his boxers and I licked my lips. I realized then that I hadn't really been eating and I was going through sugar withdrawals. That could be bad. Joe came up behind me and I couldn't help but tense a little. He lowered his mouth to my neck and gave me a gentle kiss. It was a familiar gesture but something was odd. Oh right, usually Ranger kissed me like that. And usually I got a zing then went straight to my doodah. No zing today. Hmm.

I sat the table and dished out the food. I poured coffee, thought for a few seconds, took out a bottle of whiskey and made mine Irish. Joe shook his head when I offered him some.

"What are your plans for today Cupcake?" Joe asked and took a bite of his eggs. I didn't want to make him mad but I thought lying might be worse.

"I have some easy skips I need to nab. Mooner among them."

"There's a Roswell marathon on SciFi all day. Don't come home with a tinfoil hat on please." Joe said and got up. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and went back upstairs.

I grabbed my gear and made my way to the bonds office. Probably I should have skipped the donuts but the Tasty Pastry didn't have a line and so it seemed like a good idea to stop in. I was ordering a dozen Boston Crèmes when Ranger opened the door behind me. I knew it was him because of the Doodah zing. Cripes. He stepped up behind me and put a hand on my stomach to turn me around. The pressure made me wince and Ranger's eyebrow went up in concern.

"You okay babe?" He asked and pulled on the hem of my shirt. I knew I should have stopped him but for some reason I just couldn't make myself. He saw the blossoming bruise on my stomach and his eyes went dark, his blank face slamming into place. He didn't speak; he waited for me to say something.

"I'm fine, it was an accident with a skip. I'm pretty banged up all over the place actually." My stomach hurt and I was a little worried there was something wrong. "Is there any chance you could have Bobby take a look?" I hated to ask, hated to raise any suspicions but it would be worse if I had to go to the hospital.

Ranger looked suspicious enough but he nodded, "Come on, we'll go drop these off and take a run to Rangeman." He threw a $20 down and grabbed the donuts, walking out before I could protest. I followed him down the street to the bonds office and he opened the door for me.

I didn't know if Connie and Lula were more excited about seeing Ranger or about the donuts. Ranger handed over the donuts and grabbed his files. I looked at the box, I needed a donut. Ranger shook his head and grabbed me a donut. I moaned as I bit into it. Heaven. I got my new files from Connie and groaned, they were piling up. There wasn't going to be a Roswell marathon for me today. I walked out with Ranger and noticed that he had his truck today. It was Dodge Ram that had been lifted and pretty much, well I didn't have a word for it but awesomeized sounded about right. Ranger boosted me up, his hand squeezing my ass lightly. The zing made a quick appearance. Ranger got in the truck and we took off towards Haywood. The drive was quick and silent and I could almost see the wheels turning in Ranger's head. He couldn't know, he'd believe that it was skip. It wouldn't even be anything new. Skips were always getting the best out of me before I inevitably hauled them in. Ranger pulled into the Rangeman parking garage and I followed him up to control, he took the stairs of course.

We walked in and I greeted the Merry Men happily, they were like my extended family. Ranger gave Bobby a slight nod and he got up and followed us to Ranger's office. Ranger sat behind his desk and I parked my ass on top of it. Bobby shut the door and leaned back against it, an eyebrow raised.

"A _skip_ got the best of Steph, will you check her out? Make sure there's nothing hospital worthy?" Ranger asked. I couldn't help but notice the inflection he put on the word skip. Christ I was paranoid.

Bobby looked at me seriously, "You got on decent underwear?" I nodded. "You mind stripping down then?" I thought about it for a second and glanced at Ranger.

"I can leave." Ranger started to get up but I shook my head and pulled my shirt off quickly. I undid my jeans and stepped out of them. Bobby and Ranger had almost identical blank faces as their eyes wondered over my body. They took in the hand prints on my arms, the bruises on my torso and the huge discoloration on my stomach. Ranger stood up quickly and knocked over his chair when he saw the handprints and bruises on my thighs. "What the fuck?"

"Oh…no…that's not from the skip. Uh Joe and I played a little rough…" I tried to call up a blush but it didn't work.

Ranger sat back down but threw Bobby a look. Both of them saw the huge bruise on my hip and Bobby sighed. He poked at my various bruises and softly felt the one on my stomach.

"You got lucky this time Bomber, no internal bleeding from this kick, it could have very well killed you. It's going to be tender for a while. You need to make sure you're not in a situation where this could happen again, understand?"

I understood that they thought something was up. "Can't really help it, it's my job." I pulled my clothes back on quickly.

Bobby stepped close to me and I cringed away a little. Damnit. "Stephanie I'm going to be very honest with you here, I don't think a skip did this. I don't know what's going on, but frankly I have my suspicions. I know you know what you need to do. I know it's hard. You call me if you ever need to be looked at okay? No judgement. We love you Bomber." Bobby walked out the office and I stared at the closed door trying to get myself together. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

I turned to face Ranger, "Has Bobby been watching Desperate Housewives again?" I asked with a fake chuckle. Ranger sighed. "Look Ranger, I'm not stupid. I know what you guys think is going on. But it's not, okay?" I couldn't help the note of pleading that entered my voice.

Ranger nodded his head, his blank face on.

Ranger POV

I stared at Steph, pleading with my eyes for her to tell me the truth so that I could go rip the bastard to pieces with my bare hands. But Babe didn't tell me the truth, she stood there and stared at me with sad eyes. I couldn't do anything until she confirmed the truth with me.

If I killed Joe without her giving the word she would hate me, and that would be fine if I knew for 100% that he was the reason her beautiful body was marred with those bruises. But right now I was only at 95%. The reason being that I just couldn't see Babe putting up with that. She was strong and amazing and I figured she'd kick the ass of any man who ever dared lay a hand on her. And yet I couldn't shake the feeling that Morelli was behind this.

I nodded at Steph and stood up to leave. I meant to walk by her to open the door but instead I found myself with my arms around her. I'd seen the way she flinched away from Bobby and I was scared she'd give me that same reaction. Instead she clung to me as if her boat was sinking and I was a life preserver. Something was definitely wrong in Babe Land. Before I could think about it anymore Steph's lips were on my neck and when I tilted my head to look at her she was on her tippy toes and her lips were on mine.

I groaned lightly against her mouth and she backed me up until my back was against the door. I reached back and twisted the lock as Steph went to pull my shirt over my head. Her hands were on my zipper and I pulled her shirt off quickly. My hands found the buttons on her jeans while she pushed my cargos down my legs. Her breath caught as she saw my erection.

Oh shit I know that look. That's the panic look. She took a large step back and I reached down with a sigh and pulled my pants up. "I'm sorry. I'm married. We can't do this."

Fuck. I'd forgotten she was married for a minute. She was right, we damn well couldn't do this. I gave her a nod and pulled my shirt back on. She did the same and gave me a half smile. I tried to give her one back but it just wasn't happening. I reached for her hand and walked her back to the truck silently. I hoisted her in, forgoing the grab I'd gone for earlier.

When I dropped her off at her car she gave me another sad smile and I watched her slide inside. I followed her down the street until she had to a make a left, she waved in and smiled at me in her rearview mirror. I went into my zone and pulled into the garage without remembering the drive. I went in and called a meeting.

Steph's POV

Cripes. I'd almost had sex with Ranger. In his office. While I was married to Joe. I must be friggin' crazy.

I got into my car and went to pick up Mooner. We we're walking to the car when I tripped and fell. Karma giving me payback for lying about my nose.

Mooner looked at me dazed like, "Dudette! **That wasn't flying! That was....falling with style!"**

"I think you mean that wasn't falling, it was flying with style."

"I dunno Dudette. The lord works in mysterious ways."

I shook my head and took Mooner to get rebonded.

I bumbled my way through two more skips, all the while thinking of Ranger. I found myself at home without remembering driving there. Cripes.

Joe was already there, sitting on the sofa with Bob. "Hey Cupcake." He got up and walked over to hug me. I felt him tense and I took an immediate step back. I didn't know what was wrong. "Why do you smell like Ranger?"

Oh fuck. "I saw him in the office? That damn shower gel he uses sticks to everything." Joe took a step toward me and I took another step back. My hand was resting against my leg and I felt something bulky in my pocket. I stuck my hand in and felt it. It was a panic button. Ranger must have slipped it into my pocket.

"Steph don't lie to me. Did you sleep with him you little slut?" Now that pissed me off royally. I wasn't scared, I was angry. I went into rhino mode.

"Does it make you mad that I love him?" I shouldn't have said it. I knew I shouldn't have. I watched his face contort and turn purple. I was in deep shit. I made a lunge for the door but I wasn't fast enough. Joe grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and tossed me like a rag doll. I landed on the hardwood floor and felt my leg snap as it made a sickening cracking sound. I screamed and tears came out of my eyes automatically. I grabbed a hold of the sofa and jammed my hand into my pocket, pushing the panic button. I knew I would never make it to the door but I pulled myself up anyway. Joe was already there. He took a swing and I blocked him. I wasn't going down without a fight this time. I gave him a quick uppercut to the jaw and then swung my left hand and made contact with his nose.

Joe swore and swung, catching me in the jaw. I sent a silent thanks that I hadn't heard anything crack. He grabbed me and shook me. I realized he was yelling but there was blood rushing to my head and I couldn't make out what he was saying. I just needed to hang in until Ranger could get here. I just had to stay alive. I tried to go for my bag and grab my gun but Joe kicked it away and then shoved me into stair railing. I turned and tried to crawl up the stairs but Joe had me on my back and was straddling me within seconds. It had probably only been a minute since I pushed the panic button. I had to stall.

"Joe baby? Please don't. Please don't hurt me anymore." I pleaded with him.

"You're in trouble Stephanie. I tried. I tried so hard but you're just a piece of work. You think I'm just going to let you fuck him while we're married? You little whore." And then he was unbuttoning my pants and I was cursing myself for believing that he was sorry. He wasn't sorry. He was sick. I couldn't help but struggle, even though I knew this could delay the pain. I scratched at his face and he hit me. I felt my nose break again, it hurt more this time. Joe didn't stop hitting me, his fists flew at me over and over in a blind rage. He was hitting my stomach and chest and I felt my collarbone splinter. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my arm and twisted. Another break, When I looked I could see the bone sticking out of my skin. There was blood running everywhere.

My vision went black for a few seconds and when I came back to Joe had me naked. He was jostling my arm and leg and they hurt. The blackness tried to take me but I fought against it. I kept struggling, even as Joe raped me I fought back. I couldn't give in this time. I'm no longer numb, I'm angry and hurt and betrayed. I used my good arm and hit him in the face and his only response was to shove himself into me again and again until I was screaming in pain. He slammed my head into the steps and my world went grey. He kept hitting me, all over, until I stopped struggling because it hurt too much to move. I lost hope. Ranger would be too late. I felt the blood pooling beneath me and I looked up at Joe, "I'm not sorry that I love him. I can't ever be sorry for that." I saw him pull back his fist and I closed my eyes, knowing this was going to be it.

The blow didn't come, suddenly Joe was being pulled off of me. I watched as Merry Men swarmed into the house. I watched as Ranger slammed him against the wall and punched him over and over and then men were swarming around me and Bobby was there and he shouted for someone to call 911. I heard Tank yelling at Ranger to stop and I was able to peek through my wall of men to see Ranger, on top of a limp Joe. There was blood everywhere.

Bobby was talking to me I realized. I looked at him and tried to talk, "Ranger? I need Ranger."

Bobby yelled, "Ranger man she wants you." Bobby stripped off his jacket and laid it over me.

Ranger dropped to his knees beside me and I smiled up at him. "Babe? You're going to be okay. We called 911, they'll be here soon okay? Don't you dare go anywhere. You stay right here with me."

I tried to, but it was so hard. The blackness was there to take me away but I fought against it. I could feel Bobby working on me and I looked at Ranger with another smile, "its okay, I don't even hurt anymore." Ranger sent a panicked look at Bobby. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. Don't be mad, I didn't mean to leave you Ranger. I don't want to leave. I love you." My words were slowing and I couldn't keep the darkness away. I registered Ranger yelling as the darkness took me.

Ranger POV

A chill went down my spine and I watched as her eyes closed after that whispered "I love you." It sounded like a goodbye but it couldn't be. "Babe? STEPHANIE! NO NO! BOBBY FIX HER!" Bobby was looking for a pulse and I could tell from his expression that he wasn't finding one. He started CPR and I immediately started to help. I gave her breathes while Bobby pumped her chest repeatedly.

The paramedics came in and I was pushed away from her. I watched as they worked over my Babe, trying to fix her. Trying to make her breath. They used a portable defibrillator and shocked her several times. I stood behind them willing for her to breathe. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears hit my lips and I tasted salt.

"We have a heartbeat, come on lets load her up." A strangled sound of relief came out of my throat. She was alive. I watched as the put her on a stretcher and I followed them to the ambulance. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance. I didn't fight it, it would delay them. I jumped in my turbo and took off after them, pulling into the emergency bay right after they did.

Someone yelled that I couldn't park there and I tossed them my keys, "then park it somewhere else." I ran next to the stretcher but I was pushed back as doctors swarmed her. I was stopped by a doctor as I rushed after her and left standing behind swinging doors. I heard someone yell that she was flat lining and I watched in horror as they rounded a corner and I couldn't see her anymore.

I turned around to see my men standing behind me and I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless. I stared at the men for a minute and finally Bobby came over to take a look at me. Morelli had gotten in a few good swipes at me and my lip was bleeding. His wedding band had cut my face in few places. He asked a nurse for a suture tray and flashed his army credentials. She gave him one and he cleaned me up. I barely paid attention has he stitched the cut under my eye.

"Where's Morelli?" I asked. No one answered me. "WHERE IS MORELLI?"

A nurse came by, "Detective Morelli is in room twelve." I jogged in that direction and then men followed me, Lester tried to grab my arm and I shook him off. Tank put an arm around my chest and pushed me against a wall.

"Man you need to leave it. The cops will take care of him," Tank said in a low voice. I didn't want them to take care of him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hear him scream as I broke every bone in his worthless body.

* * *

**So, what does everyone think? Sorry to leave you hanging... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have fun my loves! Thanks for all the reviews. They make me sooooo happy. **

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Where the hell was the doctor? It had been over four hours since Stephanie was admitted and no one would tell us anything. My limited patience was wearing very thin right now. All anyone would say is that she was in surgery and we would be updated on her status when she got out. I reached the wall and turned to make another lap around the waiting room. It was packed, all my off duty men, several cops, Steph's whole family, Lula, Connie, hell even Vinnie were in the room. Half the 'Burg was holed up here, waiting for word on her condition.

"Sit down son; you're wearing a path into the tile." I looked up, surprised that Frank Plum would call me son. I'd always thought he hated me, or if nothing else, hated the thought of me and Stephanie.

I shook my head, "Sorry sir. I just can't sit still." I started walking again. Eddie walked back in the room and nodded to me. He'd taken the statements of my men and I earlier when he'd been on duty. I wondered if Morelli had made it to the station in one piece after the doctor had patched him up. The cops had been angry and Eddie had literally broken the pen he'd been writing with.

My mind was working overtime as I paced. This was my fault, Stephanie was here because of me. If I would have done something earlier, forced her to tell me, or just taken Morelli out of the picture, she wouldn't be here. I could have stopped this and I didn't. Because I didn't want her to be mad at me.

Someone spoke behind me, "Is Mrs. Morelli's husband here?"

I twisted to face him, "He's the one who beat the shit out of her, so no." I knew it was rude. I didn't care.

The doctor started looking through his list, "Oh, um I'm sorry. Let me see here, yes she named a next of kin and power of attorney last time she was here…somewhere…" Steph's parents stood up, "Oh yes, a Mr. Carlos Manoso?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly. Why had she named me? I stepped forward, "That's me? How's Stephanie?" I asked.

The doctor motioned for me to follow him into the hall. We walked a short distance away and the doctor turned to me, a very serious look on his face, "Mr. Manoso, Mrs. Morelli has injuries ranging from severe to minor. She had massive internal bleeding when she came in, our surgeons were able to stop the bleeding, however she lost the baby and we had to do an emergency partial hysterectomy."

I raised my head slowly, "She was pregnant?" I asked. Christ, how was I going to break the news to her? She hadn't told me.

"Yes, several weeks. I would assume she knew but it's possible she didn't. As I was saying, we stopped the bleeding, repaired the injuries. Our next biggest concern is the skull fracture. She has some brain swelling but luckily there was no bleeding in her brain. She's still in a medical coma for now until the swelling goes down. We'll try to bring her out of it in a few hours."

"Try?"

"We don't know how bad the injuries to her brain are yet. She may not wake up, it could simply take a while or…well we will deal with that if the time comes. If she does wake up she could be perfectly normal or she could have extensive brain damage, it's still too early to tell." He tried to give me a reassuring smile, "The surgeon that looked at her brain was optimistic though. Her other injuries are relatively minor considering. Her right arm and collarbone are broken, as is her left leg. She has several broken ribs, a broken nose and a fractured cheekbone. She's pretty well bruised up as well. She's in the ICU now."

"What are her chances of surviving?" I asked quietly.

"The next twenty-four hours are critical, she seems strong, I'd say 60%. If she can make it through the next day then I'd say 85%."

"And of waking up completely normal?"

"Less than 30%."

I nodded, "She's the strongest person I know. She'll beat the odds." I said. "When can I see her?"

"Immediate family only can visit for ten minutes every hour. You too since you're in charge of what happens." I nodded and left. I stood in the hall for a minute, trying to get myself together. I was the strong one, the one that needed to make it seem as if everything was going to be alright.

I nodded and went to tell everyone Stephanie's status. I gave a brief summary, leaving out the percentages and continued, "I think it's best if everyone besides immediate family goes home now and gets some rest. We'll update you whenever we know anything." People started to shuffle out and I turned to face my men who weren't moving, "Santos, Brown, you're with me. Everyone else head out. Shift change at 0700. Cal and Hal." I turned and started walking towards the elevators with everyone following me.

I pushed the button and the doors opened. Morelli was on the elevator. He pointed at me, "This is your fault! They won't let me see my wife because of you!"

I took a second to calm myself down and stepped into the elevator, pushing Morelli against the wall, Lester, Bobby, Mr. Plum, if you'll join us?" The three men stepped on the elevator and I pushed the button that would take us to the roof. Morelli's eyes went wide.

"If any of you lay a hand on me I'll press charges."

"Listen to me very carefully you dumb fuck. You deserve everything we give you and more for what you did to Stephanie. Every minute you are alive is a minute too long. Do I really look like someone who cares if you press charges against me?" He didn't answer and I shook him, "Do I?" He still didn't answer. The elevator doors opened and I drug Morelli onto the roof. "Do you even realize what you did? You were about get your damn dream Morelli. You were married to her, she was pregnant. That's all you wanted right?"

Morelli's mouth fell open and I realized he hadn't known she was pregnant. "Are they okay?"

I gave a dark chuckle, "No man, they are not okay. No more baby, Steph might not ever be okay again." My voice steadily rose as I said the words. I tried to control my temper. It wasn't happening.

"Serves the whore right." I grabbed Morelli by the neck and within a second I had him dangling over the side of the building. He shrieked like a little girl. "Put me down Manoso! I'll kill you fucker!"

"No. I'll kill you. Remember that. Wait for it. Because it will happen." I turned and tossed him into the wall. He slumped down and I turned to Lester, "Take him back to the police station. They'll be getting a call from the DA soon. They might want to keep him in custody until they get that call."

The district attorney owed me a favor and I was about to use it to get Morelli charged with every crime remotely possible. Starting with murder and attempted murder. After my conversation with the DA I met everyone downstairs in the ICU. Frank and Helen were just coming out of Stephanie's room. I walked towards them but the nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry family only, you don't look like family and you're not the husband so…"

"I'm her listed next of kin. I also have power of Attorney. Carlos Manoso." I said, impatient to get to Stephanie.

She checked Stephanie's chart, "Can I see your ID?" I flashed her my driver's license and military ID. She nodded at me to go ahead and go in.

I paused in the doorway, stricken by Stephanie's appearance. She had two hot pink casts, one on her arm, one on her leg. She had bandages wrapped around her head, and I realized her hair was partially gone. She was covered in bruises and had tubes and wires everywhere.

It was so hard to see her like this, so still. Stephanie is never still, she's always moving. She tosses and turns and smiles in her sleep. And she's never quiet either. I finally walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. I picked up her hand and stroked it gently.

"Hey babe, I'm not sure if you can hear me right now. I hope you a can. I need you to know that we're all out here waiting for you to wake up. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything, that I didn't help you sooner. I heard what you said to Joe, right before I pulled him off of you. That you love me? Well I love you too Steph, and I need you to wake up 'cause I can't live without you babe. None of us can. So get better okay?" No one came in to drag me out, I wouldn't have let them anyway, they checked on her and when no one else was there I talked to her constantly. I told her about my childhood and about my military career. I fell asleep telling her a story, still holding her hand.

* * *

**Are you liking Ranger's POV? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! Finally! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Lester's POV**

"Ranger, you gotta go man. Going AWOL won't help Steph," I said from the doorway. He looked up at me, his eyes dark, he looked half dead.

He nodded and stood. I watched as he brushed a kiss over Stephanie's lips. "Te amo babe." He walked slowly over to me, "Keep her safe while I'm gone." He pulled me into a quick embrace and walked to the elevator.

I felt bad for him. It had been over three weeks since Joe had almost killed Stephanie and she hadn't woken up. The mission had come at the worst time. He'd tried to get out of it but the General had been adamant that they needed him. I hoped Stephanie didn't distract him too much. It could get him killed.

I sat down beside Steph and started talking, telling her everything I knew about Ranger. I figured if anything would get through to her it would be something about Ranger.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later_

I watched the doctor take off Stephanie's leg cast and sighed in relief when he said that everything looked good.

"Could she still come out of it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Most times these things only last for a few days to a few weeks but I'd say her chances are good. Her brain activity is increasing."

I nodded and went back to Steph's bedside. I was about to sit down when my cell rang. I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. How is she?" Ranger. Thank god. I'd been getting worried.

"Brain activity is increasing. They say it's a good sign. She just got her casts off. When are you gonna be home?"

"I'm on my way man. I'm in DC. Should be back tomorrow." His end of line went dead and I couldn't help the small grin that graced my lips.

I looked over at Stephanie just as her monitors went crazy.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

There was a little light at the end of the darkness in my head and I knew I had to go towards it. I'd been fighting to get to the light for what seemed like forever. There had been soothing voice for a long time, one I couldn't understand, speaking in a language that I knew instinctively wasn't my own. That voice had disappeared and the one that replaced it wasn't nearly as good, but it spoke the same language. So I went towards the light that the voice was coming from it. And then all the sudden I was there. I could control my body again. There was something horrible in my throat and I struggled against it until it was pulled out. I opened my eyes and saw the world around me. Everything looked familiar and yet foreign. I was surrounded by several people, none of whom I recognized.

The new voice spoke. "Stephanie?" Was that me? Was I Stephanie? It sounded right somehow and so I nodded.

The doctors and nurses, that's what they were I remembered, the ones in the uniforms, began poking and prodding at me and then the questions started. Did I know my name?

"He just called me Stephanie." I said, my throat hurt. The doctor and the voice exchanged looks.

"Stephanie can you tell me your middle name?" He asked. I thought about it and then shook my head, I didn't know. "What day did you get hurt Stephanie?" I thought back to this too. I couldn't remember getting hurt. The last thing I remembered was being at work, at my desk, ordering lingerie.

"I don't remember getting hurt though. It was my birthday." The man and doctor looked at each other. I must have answered wrong again.

"Stephanie how old are you?"

"Twenty-Four," I said. I wouldn't get this one wrong. And then I saw the looks on their faces and I knew I had. Was I twenty-five? What had happened?

The man with the voice spoke suddenly, "Stephanie do you know who I am?"

"You're the man who talked to me when I was in the dark. There was another one…before you? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's coming beautiful, he's coming." I'd made the man sad. He looked at the doctor and they walked off a bit.

"Why doesn't she remember?"

"It could be temporary. I'm going to ask her a few more questions to see if it's selective or not. She might remember random information. If she does it means she'll likely get her whole memory back." He looked at me and started firing off question rapidly, "Who did we meet in the season finale of Lost? Who is our president? What is your sister's name? What do you do for a living? Who is your best friend? What is your favorite movie?"

I tried to answer without thinking about it, "Jacob, Obama, Val, Lingerie buyer, Lula, Ghost Busters." I stopped for a second and thought about the questions. "Wait no. I don't know. I don't even know what Lost is. And who are Obama and Lula?" I asked. I was confused now.

The doctor nodded with a smile, "you're subconscious knows the answers that you don't Stephanie, that's good. You'll be fine in no time. Until then have Lester here fill you in on whatever you want to know."

I turned to the man, now named Lester, "What year is it? What's going on?"

"It's 2009 Bomber."

"Why did you just call me Bomber? And who are you?"

"Well, to the world at large you're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I'm Lester. I work for your…friend and teacher Ranger. He was the other man. He had to go save the world but he'll be back very soon."

Cripes. I was a bounty hunter. My mom must hate that. And 2009? What? That meant I was almost thirty. No. I was thirty. Double cripes. "I…I'm thirty?" I said out loud.

Lester laughed, "Yeah, you didn't like that the first time around either Bombshell."

"You said the other man was my friend? And teacher? Why was he here? Why are you here? I don't understand."

"Ranger is…well Ranger loves you. And I'm filling in for him while he's gone."

"Oh. Is he my boyfriend?" I asked.

Lester grimaced, "Not really…sort of. You're married."

"WHAT? TO WHO?" I practically shouted.

"Joe Morelli." I knew my mouth must have dropped open. What? Morelli? No way in hell.

"Where is he?"

"Here's the thing, I'd really rather not have to tell you this. Joe…wasn't such a nice guy. He beat you badly, and raped you. He's why you're here. You uh…you were pregnant when he beat you. You lost the baby. He almost killed you. You've been in a coma for two months."

"I knew I should've run over him after I hit him with the Buick," I said.

* * *

**What do we think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're getting happy time. Enjoy!

* * *

**

No one said anything for a moment and I realized that for them, this was real. It didn't seem real to me. I couldn't imagine dating Morelli or marrying him, let alone imagine him beating and raping me. I realized that these people were my friends…they were obviously angry about what had happened.

Maybe it was better that I didn't remember, that I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I looked around the room at the people who had filed in. I could see relief, worry, anger, happiness on all of their faces.

"Does anyone wanna fill me in? I'm thirty…so I'm missing six years? I'm a little less fuzzy now. I know my name and everything." No one said anything. "Okay, uh maybe you can tell me your names? Why the hell you're here?"

The biggest one grinned, "I'm Tank, you've met Lester, this is Bobby, Hal, Cal and Binkie. We all work for Rangeman. It's a security company. You work with us a lot. We're also your bodyguards."

"I need bodyguards? I'm a lingerie buyer!"

"No you're a bounty hunter."

"Oh. Right." I was distracted by the door opening, my parents and grandmother came rushing in. Within seconds I was smothered by two Hungarian women and one Italian man. "I'm fine. I can't breathe though," I said with a gasp, everyone pulled away and I saw what Grandma Mazur was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh Lula gave me this. Ain't it a pip?" It was something alright.

"Lula?" I asked. No one answered me. Everyone was talking now and then my very pregnant sister came in followed by a pudgy dorky looking guy that was not her husband, my nieces who looked nothing like I knew them to look, and a baby that was under a year old. Cripes.

The noise level went up and I noticed Lester leaving the room. "Hey!" He turned around and I gave him pleading eyes.

He grinned, "Everyone? I think Stephanie needs a few minutes to acclimate and rest. How bout we all move to the hall and I'll fill her in on some stuff and then we can visit one at a time." I was surprised when everyone nodded and filed out. He sat down and took out his cell phone. "You mind if I make a call?" I shook my head and he pushed a button.

"Hey Ranger." Oh. The other voice. I sat up a little more. "Our girl's awake. Uh well she's having some memory problems…I don't think – okay okay." He turned to me, "He wants to talk to you." Eak.

I took the phone and slowly held it up to my ear, "Hello?"

I heard an audible sigh of relief, "Babe? Dios, estás bien? Voy a estar allí pronto. Te quiero para mucho."

"Am I supposed to understand that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sorry babe. Are you okay? I'm going to be there soon."

"I'm okay I think. I uh…I don't remember you…except I remember you talking to me when I was asleep. I remember your voice."

"It'll all come back. No one could forget your life. Te amo babe."

And because it just seemed right I answered, "Te amo Ranger." The line clicked dead and I handed the phone back to Lester.

"Ten bucks says he finds away to be here in an hour," Lester said with a grin.

I smiled and nodded. I didn't remember him but I need to be near him, to touch him. It was an overwhelming urge deep in my stomach. "I hope so."

"You remember him Bomber?" Lester asked.

"No…but I need him…" I said it slowly, he might think I was crazy. He nodded like that made sense and asked who I wanted to see. I asked for Val, it seemed like her life had changed the most from what I remembered. I kept my conversations fairly short, fifteen minutes with Val and half an hour with my parents and grandmother.

I was meeting Lula when my door opened and I saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He had light mocha colored skin and dark brown hair and eyes. He was tall and muscled and looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. "Ranger." His name slipped out from my lips in a whisper. And then he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. His tongue slipped in between my lips and I sucked on it greedily. This was right. The first thing that had seemed truly right since I'd woken up.

He pulled away with a chuckle, "Babe?"

"I don't remember you. But you're mine aren't you?"

"Yeah Babe. I suppose I am." He sat up and looked at Lester. "Morelli?"

"Still in jail boss."

Ranger nodded and looked at me, "Do you know what happened?"

I nodded, "I thought it was better that I didn't remember at first. But I want to remember this life. It seems like a good one. Besides all the rolling in garbage, blowing things up and getting stunned and shot anyway. Oh and the getting raped and almost beaten to death."

Both men looked at me, eyes wide in surprise. "Not ready for jokes yet huh?" I said. "Let me try again. What's the difference between sin and shame?" Ranger raised an eyebrow and I continued, "It's a sin to put it in, but a shame to pull it out!"

"Babe."

* * *

**Happy Happy Joy Joy! Reviews? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup! Another chapter! Whoo! Happy Reading!

* * *

**

"Can't I walk out?" I whined at the nurse. I was ready, I needed to walk, to run, to shop. I'd been awake for three days now and I was finally getting to go home, wherever home was. We hadn't quite talked about it, but I figured I would just go with the flow. I was married, obviously I had a house. If Joe was in jail maybe I'd be staying there.

Ranger helped me from the edge of the bed and into the wheelchair. I gave an unhappy "hmph" and folded my arms as I was wheeled out of the building. Ranger took me to a black Porsche SUV. "Nice ride."

"You haven't seen anything yet babe," he said with a wink. Whoa. The man had just sent a zing to my doodah with a glance and an innuendo. I was finally able to stand again and I took the opportunity to stretch before getting into the SUV. "You have a few options Babe, you can stay at your house, your parents or you can stay with me."

I thought about it. I didn't think I wanted to stay at _my_ house, because really it wasn't, and obviously some very bad stuff had happened there. My parent's house was out just because I didn't think I could handle the insanity. "I think…if it's okay, that I'd like to stay with you…" I said with a small smile.

Ranger gave me a silent nod and entered some sort of Zen like state as he drove. It wasn't long before he pushed a button on a key fob and we were pulling into a secure garage. He handed me a similar set of keys from the console. "These are yours, this remote gets you into the garage and pretty much anywhere else in the building. You're one of the few people who can get onto seven which is my apartment. Just point and click, it will unlock any lock that you're allowed to unlock. This is your house key for Morelli's, you're parents, and this a key for a car you no longer own. Any Rangeman vehicle is yours to use. The men can give you the keys." I nodded wide eyed at his speech. I looked around the garage. There was an impressive array of cars. A fleet of Escalades, a Hummer, A huge Dodge Ram, Two Jeeps Wranglers, A Porsche 911 Turbo and a Ferrari of some sort. Everything was black and shiny and new. Except the Ferrari, it was a beautiful blue. "That one's for you."

"You got me a car?" I asked with wide eyes. Ranger nodded and shrugged like it was nothing. I followed him to the elevator and got on.

I noticed a camera in the corner and waved. Ranger chuckled and I jumped a foot in the air when a voice said "Nice to see you Bomber." I gave the camera the finger and was rewarded by another Ranger chuckle. The elevator dinged and we got off and entered an apartment. It was large and very nice. Everything was new and modern, definitely masculine but not overbearing.

"Living room, kitchen is in there, my office and my room." He pointed around as he talked. He looked up suddenly, "Uh…there's only one bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." I nodded and walked into the bedroom and then checked out the awesome bathroom. "You have clothes in the closet, all your makeup and hair stuff is under the sink. Shampoo and conditioner are in the shower. You use my shower gel. The poufy thing is yours."

I looked at him and bit my lip, "Uh…were we…having an affair?" I asked.

Ranger looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "No Babe. You've stayed here in the past when there was trouble with stalkers." He stopped and sighed, "In the interest of full disclosure you should know that we had one wonderful night together before you went back to the cop."

I nodded, "I need a shower…is that okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course. Mi casa es su casa Babe. Make yourself at home. Ella will bring lunch up soon. I'll be in my office." He walked out, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I stood under the hot spray of the shower for a long time before opening the shower gel. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. Images and feelings flashed through my head quickly. My head buried against a hard chest, feeling safe. Looking up at dark eyes, my legs wrapped around his waist, feeling completely filled and blissful. Him clutching me, begging me not to die. Pain, so much pain. I sunk to the floor of the shower and shook my head to get the memories out. I stayed on the bottom of the shower, shaking until Ranger came in.

"Steph? Ella wants…Stephanie are you okay?" He walked toward the shower and saw me all balled up and opened the door. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to drape around me. He slid down the stone wall and sat next to me. He didn't say anything.

"I remembered. Sort of. I remembered when you found me. I was so scared and it hurt so bad." I was quiet for a second, "I remembered other things though too. About you. I remembered your smell and how it felt to make love with you."

"I'm sorry you had to remember that first part Steph. It's going to be hard."

"I think the benefits out weight that though…" I said.

Ranger stood and reached out to help me up. I stood and let the towel fall. Ranger's eyes dilated black and my heart started pounding. My body was urging me to him, my mind was confused. On one hand I knew I loved him and felt like I'd known him forever. On the other…I didn't. I sort of felt like this was a now or never sort of moment though. Something defining was about to happen. I stepped towards Ranger and he backed up until he was pressed against the wall. I took another step so I was pressed lightly against his body.

"You look scared Ranger," I said. My voice was husky and deep.

"You're not ready for this Steph." He said through clenched teeth. I ran my hands over his chest and he let me pull off his shirt. My hands went to his pants and I buttoned them. A light groan came from Ranger and I looked up into his eyes. "Steph…You barely know me."

"I might not remember everything. But I know you. My body knows you. My heart knows you." I licked my lips. "I want you."

Ranger looked down at me and slowly nodded. His hands settled on my hips and he pulled me against him harder. A shiver ran down my spine and wetness pooled in between my legs.

* * *

**Happy to have a new chapter finally?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone enjoys the story now that it's getting with the happy.

* * *

**

**Ranger's POV**

The Devil and the Angel on my shoulders were conversing loud enough that I was sure Steph would pull away from me at any moment to see what the fuck was going on. The Angel was saying 'come on Carlos, you love this girl and you don't want to hurt her.' The Devil was saying 'Ranger, do it! You love her! Why not?'

I knew there was a thin line here that I didn't want to cross, one way or the other. I needed to walk the line. Enough to show her I cared and wanted her, not enough to scar her. I held her and pressed my lips into her neck, taking in a scent that was pure Steph. Her shampoo, my body wash and her skin all mingled together.

My cell phone rang and I relaxed, saved by the bell. I pulled it from my pocket and shot Steph an apologetic grin as I flipped it open. "Yo."

"Morelli made bail," Tank told me. He sounded nervous. Like I might shoot him over the phone.

"How the hell did that happen" I asked, keeping my voice low so I wouldn't worry Steph. She was giving me an odd look. I sent her a brief smile to let her know everything was fine and stepped out of the shower stall. I heard her sigh and turned to get one last look at her before I left the room.

Tank sighed, "Called in favors, how else? Sebring posted bail." Well that was good. At least I wouldn't have to kill Vinnie today.

"Put two men on him, make sure he stays away. We'll be in the office tomorrow." I disconnected and turned to see Steph standing in the door of the bathroom, not sure where she could or should go. "Uh, sorry, dinner is ready whenever you're done." I shut the door behind me, not wanting to invade her privacy. A few months ago I would've watched her with a wolfish grin on my face. It didn't seem appropriate now. Although my Devil and Angel were arguing about that too.

I was pissed now. Morelli had somehow called in favors from other law enforcement people (that I can only imagine are more sleazy than he is) to get him out of jail. The little guys on shoulder finally agreed on something, I should shoot Morelli.

**Steph's POV**

I wasn't sure if I should thank whoever was on the other end of that phone call or shoot them in the eye. That brought me up short. It was obviously a new Stephanie thought. Old Stephanie had never shot a gun, and in fact had an almost unnatural (for a Jersey resident) hate of them. Was this normal to feel like myself but in have her thoughts too? Was it normal that I thought of me as a completely different person from this new Stephanie? I sighed and walked into the closet. There were rows of clothes, mostly black against two walls. Another wall held a lot of black and some color too. I decided to start there, mostly because Ranger didn't strike me as a pink person. I didn't recognize anything but it was all my size so I picked some jeans that were dark wash and tight (was this in style now?) and a pink tank top. I rifled through the drawers before finding one full of my bras and panties. I couldn't help but notice there were no boxers or briefs of Ranger's in any of the drawers. Hoo Boy.

I donned my new clothes quickly and went to find Ranger. He was sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. I sat down and stared at my food. It smelled good but I had no idea what it was. I poke the meat with my fork.

"It's chicken Babe. This is one of your favorite foods," Ranger promised. Was it really? Or was he trying to trick me into liking it? It looked healthy, which had me concerned. I was not a health food nut. In fact rarely did I ever eat remotely healthy. I took a small bite and moaned when it hit my tongue.

"Oh my god this is so good!"

"Told you so." Ranger poured me a glass of wine and I took a sip. Not bad. I took another sip and before I knew it I had drained the glass. I went to pour myself another glance but Ranger chuckled, "You have to be up early Babe, and you may have forgotten what I light weight you are, but I haven't."

I sighed, he was right. One glass of wine made me horny, two made me woozy, and three would put me down for the count. Probably a good idea to stop at one. I got up and started clearing the dishes and was surprised when Ranger helped. He didn't look like a dishes type of guy.

"So the couch is pretty small. You won't fit, but I will, I'll sleep on it," I offered.

"Babe…" Ranger started.

I interrupted him, "Don't argue. It makes sense. Plus I'm sure this couch is plusher than my bed," I said.

Ranger sent me a thankful half smile, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked and motioned towards a case full of DVDs. I nodded and wondered over to them. There were a lot of new movies that I'd never heard of. Or didn't remember in any case.

"No offense but some of these seem…girly…" I said.

"That's because Ella buys them for you to watch when you're stuck here. I don't have a lot of time for movies." He smirks as I hold up a random movie but nods and so I go ahead and stick it in.

It's not your typical love story. I am apparently, according to Ranger, the only person in America to be surprised to find out Edward Cullen is a vampire. I mean I knew something was going on but whoa. Ranger and I are sitting close but I resist the urge to lay across him as I get tired. Apparently my subconscious isn't as strong because when I wake up I'm draped over him and the TV is off. He's still sitting but seems to be sleeping. He's gonna have one hell of a kink in his neck in the morning if he sleeps like that all night.

I watched him sleep for a while, he was much more peaceful in sleep than he was when he was awake. I gently shook him, "Ranger?"

"Babe." He opened his eyes and I realized that I was still draped over him.

I sat up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…uh…." I didn't finish my sentence because 'molest you in your sleep' didn't sound very good. "I figured you might want to sleep in the bed…"

"Thanks." Ranger was back to being a man of few words. He set me up with some blankets and pillows and said good night. I noticed he left his door open. I lay down, the couch was pretty darn comfortable but I was restless. It took me over an hour to get to sleep and even then it was a strange half awake, half asleep feeling, even when I was dreaming I was firmly aware of where I was.

The nightmare came suddenly and even though I knew it was just a nightmare I couldn't stop it. I let it play through, grateful when I was finally able to open my eyes. I stood up and padded silently into Ranger's room. I stood by the bed and stared at him for a minute.

"Something you need babe?" He asked and opened one eye.

"I can't sleep out there…" I said, feeling stupid. I wasn't five and Ranger wasn't my parent. He nodded and patted the bed beside him though and so I crawled in. "Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"Something is poking my butt."

"Fuck."

"Well it seems that we could…" I heard Ranger sigh and I giggled.

* * *

**I'd like reviews? Please? **


End file.
